Communication providers utilize numerous network elements to provide communication services to their customers. For example, a wireless communication provider or service provider requires switches, base stations and cell towers to provide wireless or cellular services. At times, the communication provider or operator may require the use of another operator to provide communication connectivity between a switch and a base station. These operators, sometimes referred to as access network providers or edge network providers, supply the wireless operator with the necessary connectivity.
Additionally, communication providers may provide wireline communication services to their users and may require the use of an access provider to provide connectivity between its network elements. For example, a communication provider may offer frame relay (FR), asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) internet protocol (IP), Ethernet (EN) and private line (PL) data services to numerous remote customer locations. An access provider may be necessary to provide the communication link between the communication provider's core frame relay circuits and the remote customer premise equipment.
Communication service disruptions degrade the customer experience and require prompt attention by the service operators. When the disruption is due to a fault in the access provider's network, the service operator seeks to have the fault resolved in an efficient and timely manner. Because the service operator and access provider are typically operated by different entities, the service operator may not have visibility into the access provider's network. As such, when the service provider receives notice that a repair has been are made by the access provider, the service operator may wish to verify that connectivity has been restored between its network elements.